It Rained Because She Cried
by Minh-Night
Summary: Do you know why it's raining Sango? he asked her. She looked up befuddled and shook her head.“ There is always someone crying Sango. And whoever cries the rain falls and cries with them. The rain is falling today because you are crying and the rain…


AN: Ok this is a one shot so don't get mad at me for any mistakes I may put. Anyways since it's summer I get to write all the stories I want now! HIP HIP HURRAY! Well okay not that I'm done with my little celebration I get down to writing this fic.  
  
It rained because She cried  
  
The cold night whipped across her tear stained face. Her long brown hair thrashing around her. As it whipped her face with the cold windy night. She stared at his emotionless face that once held so many. Fate had been cruel.  
  
'How?' her mind pondered, it wasn't fair wasn't fair that he was gone. That he left her to be broken in so many ways. She felt alone and hurt. His violet eyes staring back at her with a pool of nothingness. They were empty like a sky. She felt a knot in her throat rise. Unshed tears rise within her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did.... You leave me?" Her voice but a whisper as she spoke. It was raspy cause of her crying. Then a boiling anger rose within her. Stretching her pain even more. He didn't have the right. Who said he could and die? She didn't. Her brown once filled with some hope of happiness gone and filled with a cold stare of pain and anguish.  
  
Her fist began clinching in her hands as her nails dug deep enough in her skin to draw blood. The small crimson tears of dribbled down her palm. She didn't flinch she didn't move just kept digging harder in her skin.  
She felt the wind rush over her as to calm her broken soul. But nothing nothing on earth could calm her rage. Could calm the pain that had surfaced.  
  
She felt her knees begin to shake and tremble. If it was through grief or because of the freezing night she didn't know. And she didn't care. Nothing on earth mattered now. She had lost everything.  
Her heart pounded against her chest. As depressed as it was it was more so growing cold.  
  
"WHY?!" her voiced screamed to the heavens as she felt her knees give out and her body fall next to his. She felt tears run down her cheek. She looked at him with such anger and such fury. She lifted her hands and began pounding on his chest. Punching as hard and as painfully as she could.

"NO ONE SAID YOU COULD DIE! NO ONE! YA HEAR ME?"

"GET UP GET UP! Please........don't leave me." She cried her tears refusing to stop. Her mind refusing to say that he was gone to say that he was dead. She had some hope that he would get up. That he would wake and somehow be all better.  
  
But his body lay there emotionlessly. Not moving not wincing. She needed him back she needed him to come to her.  
  
'Come back to me...... come back.' Her heart prayed and grieved over his lost. How could this have happened? How could he have done this to her?  
  
She could feel anger rising within her again and all hope of calming her unnerving anger vanished. She again started to pound on his chest. Pounding and pounding till there seemed to be nothing left. The clouds over head grew dark and seemed to dim her light. She heard a the thunder roar and the lightning cackle in the air. The thunder seemingly seemed to be roaring at god. Yelling at him for the misery it had now caused her.  
  
She stared up at the clouds far beyond it lied heaven. Oh how she hated god right then for taking everyone she ever loved.  
  
She rose her fist in the air as she shook them with anger. Hate and malice in her veins. But under that depression hurt bewilderment as to why.  
  
She let her voice scream to god. She screamed for all she was worth. Her voice filling the cold world. As if commanding him to give the man she loved back to her.  
  
"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! GIVE HIM BACK! HE ISN'T YOURS!

GIVE........HIM.........BACK!!!" She snarled and roared. God had no right to take him from her. Why him? It could have been anyone but him. She felt her weakness trying to over take her. But she struggled against the urge to fall and never wake up.  
  
She had wounds of her own. Bruises and cut covering her body. Her armor torn and ripped. She pulled down her hands and covered her face. Her tears rushing down. She again looked down at his mangled body covered in blood.

"Why God why him?" she questioned as she buried her face in her hands. But her only reply was the thrashing wind and thunder.  
  
She looked over to him brushing back a piece of him unruly hair. That had been neat. She felt her hand touch his skin to feel the coldness of death. She leaned in close to his body and placed her hands upon her chest as she cried.  
  
The sky began to cry with her it seemed. As the skies own tears fell from it's clouds. Landing all around her and on her. She fisted her hands in his clothing. Shaking him and punching.  
  
She would never see him again. She would never see him smile at her or look at her the way he had. Or ever feel him put his arms around her. She would never be able to be angry at him again. She would never......never feel his lips on hers. Never.  
  
The word never rang through her mind as she cried even harder. The rain now pouring. Her crystal tears of pain mingling with the rain. Her once silky brown hair clinging to her body and face. Pain coursing through her body. As the water fell on her wounded body. But she didn't care.  
  
She was numb with pain. Numb with agony. Numb with devastation. Her armor started to squeeze tight against her slender body. She put a hand to her chest and felt the rise and fall of it. She breathed in heavily.  
  
She pulled away from him and put her hand to his pale white cheek.  
  
'He used to be a perfect tan' she remembered. He was never that pale white. She shivered as she looked into the sky searching for the answer. The rain somewhat soothed her pain. Making her calm. And for a moment almost forgetting her pain.  
  
Her body shuddered as the cold winds blew in. She closed her eyes hoping to see him to feel him. She kept her eyes shut even thought something extremely warm was next to her. She felt it come closer and eventually wrap it's arms around her.  
  
She felt safe within these arms. She feared if she opened her eyes that it would vanish. So she did not.  
  
She whimpered as she it lean and warm breath fill her ear.  
  
"open you eyes...... Sango." She let them fly open and she shifted her body to face a man. He had no color for he was pure transparent. He was smiling sadly at her. Sango's eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Mir....Miroku?" She asked as if pleading it be him. He nodded his eyes still showed such compassion and love.

"Sango I want to tell you something. I love you Sango. So much I'm sorry I couldn't tell you when I had the chance. And I'm sorry I......" he was cut short of his heart felt sentence to hear her melodious voice.  
  
"Miroku I love you too. I always have please.......please don't leave me." She cried her tears falling as she clung to him. Or what seemed to be his soul. Miroku sighed with pain. 'I'm sorry Sango' his mind said as he held her firmly within her arms.  
  
"Sango I'll never leave you....I promise. But...... I can't stay here either." She gripped tighter to him. Not daring to let go. Miroku rested his head on hers. Even though he was dead her could smell her sorrow but underneath it her enticing scent that drove him insane. Sango buried her face in his chest. How she was holding on to him was no clue to her. But she felt so happy to be with him. He couldn't leave her. She didn't want him to she forbid it to.  
  
"Why? Can't you stay with me?" She asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Sango..... You and I both know that I've passed on to another world. I'm barely finding strength to be in the human world right now. Please understand that I'll always be with you."  
  
"Please don't leave." She whispered making his heart ach for her. Yearn to come back to life somehow and be with her. He watched as the rain fell around them falling on her. Her hair wet and soaked. She looked so beautiful. Just like she always had. He looked up into the sky and then remembered and saying.  
  
"Sango do you know why it is raining?" he asked her as he looked down at her. She looked up befuddled and shook her head.

"Because you're crying Sango that why. It's raining because you crying. Your tears are like the rain drops falling around Japan." Sango looked at him confused. The rain was falling cause of her.  
  
"What do you mean Miroku?" He smiled at her. Oh god's how he loved her.

"There is always someone crying Sango. And whoever cries the rain falls and cries with them. The rain is falling today because you are crying and the rain........ it's crying with you." Something about that made Sango feel better feel more stronger.  
  
"Promise me something Sango." She nodded for him to continue.

"Promise you won't forget me and that you'll be strong and live life to the fullest. That you'll be happy and...... and hopefully wait for me." He said. Sango smiled through her tears and nodded.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt his presence leave. She opened her eyes again and took in a breath. She wiped the remaining tear away. And left a whisper to the wind.  
  
"I promise Miroku I promise."

* * *

Please tell me how it turned out. Sorry its not exactly sad but. Anways I hope you liked it.

Miroku: why did I have to die?

Minh-Night: Well... you didn't exactly die you kinda came back.

Miroku: in other words I DIED!

Sango: don't be so mean

Miroku: but she killed me!

Miroku walks ove to sango.

Miroku: but on the other hand i got to hold you.

Sango twitching.

Sango: pervert.

Minh-Night: HA HA! Anwyas please review.


End file.
